Rise of the Grey
by Silent Jack
Summary: What if Hogwarts gave birth to new schools, or academies, in space, ones that trained Jedi and Sith alike? And what will happen when a long dead Dark Lord comes back to life? Contains eventual Dumbledore bashing, as well as possible romantic scenes(No sex for now if anything dating is all). Not all is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter, which will be used for the purpose of this story. It will however have my own characters and any abilities I make up on the fly in it will characters from the movies and books.

Warning: This story will contain death later on and violance. This story will also be MOSTLY Star Wars, with some ideas coming from Harry Potter, and some characters from Harry Potter will be mixed into the story.

Into: This chapter will be based on getting to know the main character more, as well as bits of his past. Enjoy the read and please review, it will help a lot.

Every story has a beginning and an ending, there is no changing that, but the middle is our chance to form our own destinies, our own paths. That is what one father had taught his only son when he was just a young boy, living on the outskirts of the universe. This was before his father died and the poor boys family had to move on without him to guide and to help them. They had a simple life, one free of worry and most strife. Then the son got a very particulier invitation. One that would change the universe.

The storm assaulted the planet, smashing it with high powered bolts of electricity that tore through any defence placed. It was a Electric Storm, one that was far worse than any that had been seen in centuaries. The bolts seemed to take form as they split the ground appart and caused untold destruction to the small farming planet. People had gone to the strongest shelter on the planet in hopes of surviving the storm that had seemingly came out of nowhere, causing panic within all those on the planet.

The air was filled with the sounds of young children crying, and people shouting in a panic, both as warnings and as a way to find loved ones that had disappeared when the storm struck, hoping that they were somewhere in the shelter. Groundquake after Groundquake shook the shelter and the people within it, causing some to puke from the way that the ground moved, as though trying to make the people in it fall to pieces, literally.

One family was huddled together in a corner of the shelter, holding onto each other as the father soothered the crying child that he held with his wife.

The father spoke to the son who, even though he was crying, could hear him as clearly as though it was said into his own mind. "Son you have to listen to me, every story has a beginning and an ending, there is no changing that, but the middle is our chance to form our own destinies, our own paths. Never forget that, for it will help you later in life when you need it the most. I will always love you, and will always be by your side, lending you my strength when you need it, always remember that." With those words he stood up and kissed his wife before heading off to speak to one of the men who was doing everything possible to keep the situation under control, and spoke to him in quiet tones. After a few moments of speaking to him the man nodded and than went over to the young boy and his mother to sit with them.

The young boy watched as his father walked up the stairs and out of the shelter, soon after he was out of view, the young boy got up when his mother wasn't looking and followed him. Walking through the sea of people he almost didn't make it to the stairs, but when he was about to start crying again he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Looking up at the door at the top, shadows looking like monsters about to grasp at any who dare trespass their realm, their territory, their domain. Shivering slightly the boy started to turn back to his mother, but something pulled the boy forward, not physically but mentally, like he was tethered to something that grabbed his attention and attracted him forward more until he started the long walk up the darkened stair way.

The stairway seemed to get longer and longer, streatching to impossible means as he tredged up it, occasionally falling on them before getting up and continuing. The shadows seemed to reach out and gently brush his arms as he watched them change shapes and lengths, sometimes looking like shapeless blobs, other times as humans and monsters. When he finally reached the top he edged forward to the door, which swung open without him having to do anything, and looked outside.

The storm had gotten worse as the ground cracked under some unkown pressure. But the thing that caught his attention almost immidiatly, was in the middle of the field that the shelter was on the edge of.

His father was standing in the middle of the field, surrounded by rocks that circled him and floated free of any form of attatchment.

He was about to call out to his father, when he heard his own fathers voice in his mind. "It's going to be all okay son, but I need you to stay calm and don't talk. I want you to take good care of your mother and treat her right. You may be young right now, and I doubt you will remember what happened here tonight when you are older, but first I have to make sure you remember when the time comes," His father whispered straight into his mind, and suddenly he felt a small tingle in his head that made things feel fuzzy, "There now that I have done that, when the time comes you will remember this, there is an evil coming that will try to kill you and everything that you hold dear. If you follow your instincts you will survive, I know it. I am just sad that I won't be there to protect you. I love you son, goodbye."

The voice cut out as quickly as it started, he started to head towards his father but found himself held back by a pair of large invisible hands that were firm, but gentle.

Suddenly the clouds above the planet tore apart and a giant face appeared, roared something that the young boy couldn't understand, and watched as a giant bolt of lighting that had the ability to tear the world in apart, raced towards the young boys father, and the planet itself.

His father stuck out his hands appearing to grasp the lighting that had been shot at him. After he grasped it, the lightning appeared to be absorbed into the man. After which the man exploded from the amount of power stored within him. The young boy fell backwards, from the ensuring white flash of light, soon followed by the sweet escape of sleep.

The young mans eyes snapped open as the dream ended, causing him to sit straight up in bed, sweating, his eyes glancing around at his room as he was attempting to wake fully up. Finally he calmed down enough to look at the time, finding out that it was still early in the morning, having several hours before anyone else would be awake. The young man, at the age of seventeen, had lived with his mother all of his life, however he would be leaving soon as he turns the cornerstone and become the ripe age of eighteen. Sighing to himself he got up and went to the washroom to get ready for the3 day. After ten minutes he stood ready for the day infront of the mirror that recided in the washroom, he took in his reflection as he did every day, his hair was wild and brown as the dirt that he worked on so much, while his eyes were a startling electric blue color. He was around 5'7 now, not the tallest but taller than others.

Him and his mom lived on the farm that was owned by his father, and his father before him, so it had been in the family for a long time he was told. His father had died close to thirteen years before hand, when he was at the young age of four. After he got ready he went outside to have a quick run before getting to work on the fields that his family owned.

The weather was beautiful for the time of season that was currently on the planet, between hot and cold, the air mixed almost perfectly, with a light breeze that followed it was ensured that the day would be one of the nicer of the season. In the distance he saw something that he didn't see everyday, a space craft landed at the space port that was the one of the several that dotted the planet, but that wasn't what was surprising. They had visiters to the planet every now and then, but what was truly surprising was that it was an old Jedi warship.

The Jedi had been around for more than a millinium, but was barely able to come back over five-hundred years ago thanks to the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Before that they had been wiped to what many considered extinction because of the Jedi turned Sith, Anakin Skywalker. The sith on the other hand were thought to be extinct a long time before the jedi almost went extinct, the last sith that was remembered being the Brotherhood of Darkness, which was defeated by the Jedi Ruusan. However refusing to surrender they activated the Thought Bomb, a devise that tore the souls from those caught within it and kept them imprisoned on the planet. Since then there was no known activity of the Sith, though many people believe that they were still around, just in hiding.

However the war between them was now over. They each made their peace with each other because their leaders were, in fact, brothers in all but blood who had each lost loved ones in the war between the Sith and the Jedi. They made a plan with each other by stepping into the respective shoes and working their way up the ranks until they were in a high enough position to change the way things were, effectively putting an end to the war. By ways known only to them they have managed to stay alive for several hundred years.

The young man shrugged it off as he got back to work, there was no use wondering about it, seeing as it had nothing to do with him.

He found out just how wrong he was when the Jedi, with a Sith in tow that must have came with him from the ship, showed up at his door, asking to see him.

"Do you know who I am?" The Jedi asked the young man, "And do you know why we are here?"

The Jedi was a relativaly younger man around thirty or thirtyfive years old. He had a beard that was full and brown in color, while his hair was longer, going to his shoulder and was the same color as his beard, while his eyes were green.

"You are a Jedi, but apart from that no I do not know who you are, and I do not know why you are here."

"We are here because you have had your name put down for an acadamy, and we have come to see if you will be attending. Oh and I'm Oss'hurnoss" The Sith said in a bored tone. The Sith was a twi'lek, with dark blue skin and lekku that went down to his waist. His eyes were green in color.

"How did I get put down for it? I never even heard of it." The younger man asked, reeling at the idea of it. He had been put down for a school? An acadamy? When and why was he put down for it?

"By the way my name is Caltio Tima. Anyways back to the story, a long time ago there was a group of people who used the force in ways so unlike our own that they became seen as Wizards and Witches, they lived on a planet that was, until around three-hundred years ago, undiscovered by the people of our universe. They were in their universe totally alone, and were unable to continue past the point of a few planets of their system." Caltio explained to him, "However we found it by accident, as we were exploring. At the time we were still at war with the Sith, so we kept the planet a secret though we knew its location."

"After our alliance was for forged, they revealed the planet and we sent people to visit it and learn about it. What they found was that there were schools where young people could go to to learn what they called magic. Magic is another form of the Force that we Sith and Jedi use. They also had ways to find out people in the known world who had magic in them, allowing them to invite these children and invite them to school." Oss'hurnoss continued instead of his Jedi companion, "However one problem with this was that when they taught us this we found out that it works with finding people in our universe as well." The Sith said, almost looking like he was going to start nodding off.

"So with so many of the people already being grown we decided to increase the age from eleven, to eighteen. So that brings us here to this point, where we came to see if you will be attending our acadamy, Crossroads Acadamy."

The young man thought about it for a while before deciding his answer, "I thank you for this wonderful oppotunity," He said, but before the others continued, "But I will have to decline, I have to stay and help my mother with crops, it's my job to do I can't just dump it on her."

A voice suddenly spoke up from the doorway, "Yes you can, and you will. It was the wish of your father for you to go to this school, to learn more about him and your true bloodlines. I will be just fine here with Uld. He has helped us for all these years, and he's offered to help me here so you can go. Now go my son, and make your family proud." His mother spoke from the doorway, leaning against it with a stern look on her face that told him that he wasn't going to get out of it.

"Thanks mom," He turned back to the visitors, "I accept the oppotunity that you have provided me, when will I leave?"

"Next month, when you turn eighteen, and one more thing. When new students join they are given the oppotunity to change their names, would you like to?" Caltio asked.

"I want to change my name only because I don't want to get special treatment in case my father went there. My name will be... Jack Trade."

AUTHORS NOTES: I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, I hope to make a lot more, however I will also be continuing my other fanfic, Diablo A New Time, on the side as well so if you like Diablo and Harry potter, go check it out.

Next time: Next time Jack Trade will go to the acadamy and learn where he belongs in it, and a character will make an appearance in it, someone who should be dead. Have a good one!


	2. Chapter 2: The New Path

Chapter 2: The New Path

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter, which will be used for the purpose of this story. It will however have my own characters and any abilities I make up on the fly in it will characters from the movies and books.

* * *

The very next month, as promised, a shuttle arrived to pick up Jack and several others who were also visited by Oss'hurnoss and Caltio, the Sith and Jedi that visited him. After saying his goodbyes to his mother and friends he boarded the shuttle, looking around at the few others that where already sitting in two small groups.

When they saw that Jack had stepped onto the inner room, two stood up from each group. From the group on the left that was closest to him was a young man with light blonde hair that tumbled down his back, he had brown eyes that looked sharp and soft at the same time. His posture was calm as he talked to Jack, "I'm assuming you are heading to Crossroads Academy as well?"

"Yes I am," Replied Jack, "I'm Jack Trade."

The man frowned at his answer, "I've never heard of the Trade family before, what part of the world are you from?"

"I'm from the northern farming fields, though Jack Trade isn't my real name, just a new one."

At that time the other person came up to them, "So you chose a new name huh? That's very...Sith like." The person who spoke was a female zarbrak, her skin a light creamy color. She had a small tuft of hair on her head, but other wise there was no hair at all. There was two medium sized horns protruding from her head, followed by a crown of smaller ones that encircled her entire head. Her eyes were a deep grey color, not quiet as sharp as the mans, but more scathing in appearance.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her response, "I did not want to be treated differently in case people knew who my heritage was, so I chose this name to go with for now." He didn't wait to get their names or for them to have a chance to respond, as he turned and went to sit on his own in the back of the shuttle. He settled in and soon fell asleep as he waited for the shuttle to reach its destination.

Some time later he was awoken when he felt a sudden jolt from the craft as it hit the atmosphere of a planet, looking around he found that he was alone in the shuttle, the end open to a deck. Getting out of the shuttle he looked around, finding that he was in a large star-ships hanger, surrounded by several shuttles like the one he had just gotten off of. There was around a hundred people surrounding him, races of different kinds as they talked excitedly among themselves as they waited for the ship to go to the space station that resided on the outsides of a bright blue and green planet, the ship so big that it skimmed the atmosphere as it approached the station.

Slowing down the ship reached the docking area next to the station where it hung in the vacuum of space, connecting to the station for refueling. Looking at the other people that swamped the docking platform move to the shuttles that were nearest them, he followed their example going back into the shuttle and sitting in his seat that he had used for the trip here. Several people looked in the cabin to see if others were sitting in there, but found only him, soon leaving to find another shuttle to take.

Soon there was a slight knock on the side of the shuttle that made him look up. In the doorway of the shuttle there was a female who looked nervous to be there, shiftily looking around as she looked around the shuttle and at him. She had short black hair that was the color of space, her eyes a bright shade of green that seemed to stare at and through him, while she seemed to him to be on alert.

"Is it alright if I sit in here with you?" She asked if a light voice that sounded like it floated its way towards him. Jack nodded and gestured to a seat across from him. As she took a seat she looked at him more closely.

Jack caught her look and raised an eyebrow, then said while grinning, "Take a holotape, it lasts longer."

The young woman flinched at being caught, "Sorry, you just seem different from everyone else here." She explained to Jack, "By the way my name is Melody Dangao, I'm from Correllia." Melody held out a hand which jack accepted and shook.

"Jack Trade. So what do you know about this academy that we are going to?" Jack asked Melody after they released their hands.

"Not much, just that it is a place to learn to control our powers in the force, and to decide if we are Jedi or Sith."

Jack thought for a moment, thinking through this new information, "But the Sith and Jedi aren't at war anymore, whats the point of deciding what side we belong to?"

"From what I understand, it isn't as much as 'What sides do we belong to' but more like 'What abilities do we possess'." She explained, after thinking for a while, "For example if you use your emotion to give yourself power than you would most likely belong as a Sith, but if you treasure serenity and try not to let your emotions control you than you would be a better Jedi, so each side possesses different skills."

"I think I understand. So where do you think you belong?" Jack asked Melody, "I mean have you thought much on it or what?"

"I think that I'm more Jedi than Sith, but right now it can go ether way. Sometimes I let my anger get a hold of me, other times I have pretty good control over my emotions." Melody explained, "What about you, where do you think you belong?" She said, redirecting his words back at him.

"I don't know, I never knew that I could use the force until just last month so I've never given it any thought." Jack said quietly, "What if I don't belong in ether?"

Melody thought for a moment before replying, "I don't know if that has ever happened."

They were silent for a moment before the topic moved to other things, such as their planets and their families, they also played different games that the shuttled had installed, mostly holochess. Jack found that he was rather good at it for never playing it before.

Around two hours later, the trip ended with them arriving at a large temple like area that looked mixed with some kind of building. Jack studied the lay out of the place, noting how the center area seemed to be a giant pyramid, while the outsides seemed to be more of a square shape that had towers rising from them, spiraling towards the sky.

"Magnificent isn't it? Truly a work of art and a testament for the wonders of the Force." Jack reacted instantly, being so distracted that he did not hear the man walk up behind him, and spun around to face him.

The man was a human with deep red hair and weathered skin, a tall tell sign that he was from somewhere that had a lot of sun, and that he worked outside. He was taller than both Melody and Jack, but a little skinnier than both except for him arms which were defined from what was clearly hard work in fields, something that Jack knew all about.

He held up his hands in a sure sign of surrender, "Whoa there, didn't mean to scare ya, just speaking my mind." The man said to Jack, who slowly lowered his guard.

"It's fine I just didn't realize you were there, and I know what you mean about this place, but it feels like it is more than just one center though, like it has two core, or rather two hearts."

Another voice spoke up behind them, "Well you're right about that, this academy was built using two different sources, the Force that you know, and the magic of those who helped make this possible. So the truth is that you are correct, it does have two hearts."

The person who spoke was a young woman with long blonde hair who seemed to be in her twenties. Her eyes were a light blue color that sparkled in the sunlight, and seemed to dance with glee, and her face was soft, reminding Jack of the woman in his mothers stories that she used to tell him when he was younger. The most striking thing about her was that she seemed to be filled to the brim with pure power, so much that it was even obvious to Jack who had never sensed the force or any thing else.

The three were stunned into silence by her words, and her appearance.

"Who are you?"

It was Melody who first spoke to the young woman, the woman only smiling in return and said, "You will know soon enough, now get going you don't have long until the Sorting starts."

With that she was gone, swept away by the ever growing crowd that was filling the path to the academy.

The three looked at each other before the young man spoke, "Well won't do us much good just standing here now will it? By the way I'm Bano Grin." Jack and Melody introduced themselves before they started following the rest of the students towards Crossroads Academy.

The insides of the academy were as awe inspiring, long red flags hung from the right side of the massive hall while blue flags of the same length filled the left side of the hall. The symbols that filled the center of the flags on the right side was a black trident head with a circle in between the points of the trident, while the left flags held a pair of wings that had a lightsaber and a star produced from it jutting up from the middle. Other than those the hall was as symmetrical as it could be. There were a multitude of doors to the left and right of the halls that lead off to somewhere in the academy.

In the next hall there was almost a thousand people sitting at two long tables that sat in the giant hall. The people on the left had long brown cloaks and sat close together in huddles and groups, while the people on the right had similar cloaks that were almost black in color, and sat in smaller groups, and not as close together as the others, though some were noticeably closer together than the people at the other table. In the front of the tables was another table, noticeably different than the ones that stood in the center of the hall. Around thirteen people sat at the table, six on the left and six on the right, however it was the person in the middle that drew Jacks attention the most.

In the very center of the table sat the young blonde woman that had spoken to them earlier.

Jack nudged Melody and Bano while pointing at the front table, when he looked back at them they were just as confused as he was why the woman was up there that had spoken to them, because she didn't seem to be much older than them.

Jack was about to comment that but was interrupted by the voice of the young woman as it rang through the hall as though it were a bell.

"Welcome to Crossroads Academy. I am your headmistress, Luna Lovegood. I may look young but I have had a lot more experience than anyone else here. I wanted to welcome the new comers, the newly found Jedi and Sith apprentices, you will find a home here, as well as a family. We stand by each other, though we are healthy rivals between the two groups I will demand that there be no killing. Any who break this rule will be put on trial for their crimes. If it has been proven it were self defense than we will be lenient and you will be accepted back into this academy. It doesn't matter who your families are you will not get away with anything because we have eyes and ears everywhere."

"What will happen now is that you will be Sorted in a way to either the Jedi Order, or the Sith Order. The Jedi Order relies on fighting the good fight, with honor and strength, you will learn to control your emotions, as well as side of the force that heals your allies, and protects them. The Sith Order fights with a will of fire, a wall of passion, they will do what ever is necessary to win, as well as to bolster their emotions, and learn to release them in battle, they will learn to harness the skills of electricity, of skills considered too dark for the Jedi, they will fuel their powers with the strength of emotion and fight to protect themselves and those they care about."

"You will step up to the platform and will be judged by your traits, your thoughts, and the symbol of the house you belong to will appear. Now when you hear your name, step forward."

After her speech which stunned many, except for those already sitting, she started calling names.

"James Kangi."

The first person went up to the platform sat down, closing his eyes. After a moment a symbol appeared over the platform that was an exact copy of the ones that lay on the left side of the hall. The people over there clapped as he walked over and sat down.

This continued for a while until someone caught Jacks eye, a woman named Jakei Gangtin with pitch black hair went up and instead of sitting like the previous people just stood there. Almost instantly the symbol for the ones on the right appeared, the group that belonged to it cheering and roaring in a brash explosion of emotion. She walked over and sat with them, but not before looking at Jack and catching his eye. She held pure hatred in her eyes.

Jack narrowed his eyes and wondered if he knew this woman. He didn't dwell on it for long, because he was snapped back to reality by the name that had just came up.

"Melody Dangao."

Melody cast a glance at Jack, who nodded at her, and moved to the platform. She knelt down on it in a strange position, as though she were kneeling before a lord, or a god. Above her head a symbol shined extremely brightly, brighter than any of the others before her, and just like that she was named a Jedi.

The group clapped hesitantly because they weren't sure what to think of the brightness of the symbol that covered the platform. Melody moved over to the table and took a seat, where she was surrounded by people asking her questions.

After a few more people were called, Jack was starting to zone out again while waiting for his name, when another name caught his attention.

"Bano Grin."

Bano walked up to the platform, obliviously nervous, sat down, and waited. After five minutes of waiting a color unlike any of the others appeared, instead of a dark red or even medium red, a bright red symbol appeared over his head, signifying his acceptance into the Order of the Sith. The people over there cheered the loudest yet and provided him a seat to sit which he gratefully accepted.

Now it was only a few people left. After they went the only person not to go was called.

"Jack Trade."

Jack walked up to the platform, noticing for the first time that it was a deep red color that had spots of white mixed in, it had a complex symbol on it that looked to be a mix of the Jedi and Sith symbols, like a winged trident that represented both the stars and the planets. Jack stared at it, thinking that he had seen a small glow, but than shrugging it off as nothing. Than there was a glow that flowed over the area around him, but however it was not blue or red. Instead it was a purple color. Looking up he found himself looking at the symbol he saw on the ground, projected above him.

No one moved, no one clapped and they all just stared at him as he stood beneath the symbol. Then the Headmistress spoke up and said in her soft tone.

"It seems like Mr. Trade doesn't belong in ether Order, rather a new one. One that has been named in prophecies, The Grey Order."


End file.
